Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Gaming machine operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “base” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the base game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the base game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the base game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines.
Another concept that has been successfully employed to enhance player entertainment value is the use of an attractive exterior on the gaming machines. In particular, gaming machines with bright and colorful exteriors can significantly improve a player's attitude and outlook. An attractive exterior is also more effective in drawing the attention of passersby, resulting in increased interest in the gaming machine. To further enhance player entertainment value, the colors as well as any artwork on the exterior of the gaming machine may be made to match the themes of the wagering games. Examples of such themes include Monopoly™, Powerball™, Top Gun™, Star Trek™, and the like. Where the themes include certain highly recognizable colors and/or images, these colors and/or images may be presented more prominently on the gaming machines.
In existing gaming machines, however, the appearance of the gaming machines is usually fixed once the gaming machine is placed on the casino floor. That is, the “look and feel” of the gaming machine typically stays the same regardless of any events or activities taking place around the gaming machine or occurring in the wagering game. One reason for this lack of variation is the difficulty involved in altering the appearance of an already assembled gaming machines. For example, to apply new artwork or change the color of the gaming machine, typically one or more panels, plates, or other parts have to be removed and replaced. And operators are reluctant to shut down an otherwise operational gaming machine due to the significant decrease in revenue that would result. Therefore, in general, once a gaming machine is put out on the casino floor, the exterior of that gaming machine is set for the duration of its operation.
But because the exterior appearance of a gaming machine can impact player enjoyment and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with enhanced exterior appearances. In particular, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines where the exterior appearance or “look and feel” of the gaming machines may be altered without having to physically alter the gaming machines.